


Destiny Wings

by Vanoss_Delirious



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Wings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoss_Delirious/pseuds/Vanoss_Delirious
Summary: In a country where similar features lead to love, two teen boys hide their secret. Ryan and Luke both have wings, but they don't know that they have wings. Luke thinks Ryan doesn't have wings, and Ryan thinks the same about Luke. Both boys like each other, and they both know, but they are too scared to date because of what they think. They fear that they aren't meant for one another because they're scared to tell the other about their wings.Requested by: Melonbread96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melonbread96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/gifts).



> Melonbread96, I decided to bring this request of yours from Wattpad to AO3. This is the first story I am bringing from Wattpad to AO3.

++++++++++++++++++++

 "Mommy, why do you and daddy have different colored feathers?"

 "Well Luke, it means we were meant for each other."

 "Am I meant for somebody?"

 "We're all meant for somebody."

++++++++++++++++++++

 "Hey Ryan!"

 "Lukey!"

 "What you up to?"

 "I'm taking my little cousin to the park."

 "Is this your cousin?"

 "Yeah, isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

 "He is, I might take him home with me and keep him as my little brother."

 "Hey, maybe we could take you cousin Evan and my cousin Jonathan somewhere sometime."

 "That sounds like a great idea."

 ++++++++++++++++++++

"Jon!"

 "Ryan wait!"

 "I can't, I have to save my cousin!"

 "Ryan!"

 ++++++++++++++++++++  


	2. Younglings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two young kids with their even younger cousins. Not everything is as it seems though.

+

 When Luke woke up, it was a surprise for him to see a baby in his old crib. He walked over to find an Asian baby boy sleeping peacefully. Luke had no idea who the baby was or why it was in his crib. The only thing Luke could do was go and ask his mom, and that's what he did.

 Luke walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where he found his mom and dad drinking coffee. He climbed onto his father's lap and looked at his mom. He examined her, like he always did. Her yellow wings could be seen from how they were folded, her brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, and her face was tanned as always. He turned to examine his father, something he didn't do often. His father had black hair, his wings were blue and outstretched, and his skin was slightly tanned. Luke looked back at his mother and finally asked what bugged him.

 "Mommy, why is there a baby in my crib?"

 "That is your baby cousin, Luke." His mother responded.

 "Why is he here?" Luke asked.

 "Uncle Ethan needed us to babysit as he worked."

 "Oh?" Luke wasn't going to admit that he was confused.

 Luke always wondered why his parents wings didn't share the same colored feathers. He also wondered why his feathers looked nothing like his parents. He never really questioned it, until today.

"Mommy, why are none of our feathers the same color?"

"Well, each person gets their own color depending on their future, and your true love will have the color of feathers that compliment yours." His mother answered as she handed him some breakfast.

"But what if someone has no wings?" Luke questioned his parents.

"Then they are outlasted, gone from society, they aren't wanted by anybody." His father said, "Humans are fine, however, since they have not grown a mutation like wings or anything else."

"I don't get it, if they are fine with nothing, then why are those that don't have wings get outcasted?"

"Because there are more humans and winged than them." Luke's mother said softly.

As Luke thought of all he learned, he wondered if his little cousin will be okay since his wings are those of an owl.

++++

  Ryan enjoyed his cousin living with him. The only problem was he had to sleep in a high place because his cousin liked to climb. Ryan woke up early to get breakfast, his dad was in the kitchen making bacon and his other dad was about to leave for work. He said bye to his dad (Dad T, the other will be Dad C) and then went into the kitchen to take some bacon.

He went back to where his little cousin Jonathan was and climbed up to him. Jonathan was slightly awake and smelled the bacon. Jonathan's ears instantly perked up as his raccoon tail wagged back and forth as fast as it could go. Ryan gave him a piece of bacon and watched as he nibbled on it.

Ryan softly laughed at his cousin and started thinking. He was secretly worried what would happen to his cousin if this secret got out. His cousin could be hurt or worse, he could be killed. They would either punish him by pushing him off a high building or drowning him, just because they like to punish them with their fears.

 

+


End file.
